Standing Watch
by bmsnakia361991
Summary: One shots of certain parts of the game. Centers on Yuri and his thoughts. Flurri. Dedicated to littlerosebud.
1. Standing Watch

_Hi! A new fluffy fluri! It came to me in a dream last night. (dream about a shirtless Yuri? Heck Yeah!) Anyway, I've been wracking my brain to come up with a new TOV story for one of my reviewers. I had been wanting to write one for her and this suddenly came to me!_

_So I would like to dedicate this story to one of my favorite reviewers little rosebud! She's the one who gave me the inspiration to continue writing again after my horrifyingly long hiatus. So here you go, and hope you like it!_

**STANDING WATCH**

_**Summary: A fluffy one shot of Yuri and Flynn in the Imperial Knights together.**_

I've been in the Imperial Knights for only a few weeks and already I hate it. I can't stand those stuffed shirts who only seem to focus on the nobility and completely forget about the poorer sections of the world. It's sickening. I only joined to change this kind of stuff and so far all I've seen is just how messed up the system is. I'm not sure that it can even be changed.

It's my turn to stand watch in my squad tonight. I have another 20 minutes before someone is supposed to come and relieve me. We're out on a mission to get rid of a few monsters that have gotten a bit too close to Zaphias. We just left this morning and we're due to return tomorrow evening if everything goes right.

So far things have gone great. Nothing too hard has appeared and we should reach the nest in just a few hours after dawn, when we start moving again. We've been made clear on the fact that no one moves during the night out here. Too many unknowns.

I can hear a sound to my left, but as I put my hand on the hilt of my blade and turn to get a better look, I relax. Its only my replacement. Thank God. I can finally head to my tent. My tent that I have to share with another recruit.

At least I don't have to share with someone I don't know. I'm sharing with Flynn.

Flynn. He doesn't know it, but he's the main reason I'm here. I didn't want to join the Knights to begin with, but he asked me to join with him. 'We can change things, Yuri.' His hopeful words still ringing in my ears. I would have done anything to keep that smile on his face. Even joining the Knights.

I make my way over to the tent, pulling at my belt on the way. I've seen some of these Knights actually sleep in their uniforms and I don't know how they can handle it. I've never been able to sleep in anything but my pants. Clothes are just too restricting to sleep in. I have my belt pulled off by the time I reach my tent. I pulled the flap back and yank my shirt off.

A shuffling from Flynn's side of the small space alerts me to his presence. He seems to be waking up.

I was right. A few more seconds and he is sitting up, staring sleepily into my eyes.

"Hey, Yuri. Your shift over?" He asked in a sleep-filled voice. I couldn't help the smile that crossed my face. I love seeing this side of Flynn. I always thought that this was when he looked the best. Right when he first wakes, before he runs his fingers through his hair and wipes the sleep from his eyes. It's beautiful.

Not that Flynn doesn't always look beautiful. This is just my favorite look for him.

"Yeah. Now move over, you're hogging the whole tent." I said squatting down on my side and giving him a gentle shove. He only lets out a slight grunt at the treatment before moving over a bit and lying back down.

I grab my blanket and shove it down before lying down under it. I only pulled the blanket up to my stomach and brought my hands up to rest behind my head. I wouldn't be able to fall asleep for a little bit. I had to let my body relax from its tenseness that came from being on watch.

Suddenly, I feel Flynn shifting in his sleep and moving closer. It's not surprising. We've slept near each other before and I learned a long time ago that Flynn is constantly moving in his sleep. But what does surprise me is when he suddenly shifts his head much closer than I intended and he ended up resting his head on top of my chest.

I held back a gasp at the warm contact. How was I supposed to react to this? I already knew that I had feelings for Flynn, but he's never shown any signs of the feelings being mutual so I've never made any moves. But he feels so good lying against my skin. His hair is so soft against my chest. I let out a resigned sigh. He's only sleeping. He doesn't even know what he's doing. I move my arm from behind my head and gently touch my fingers to the top of his head. I might as well get comfortable.

I love Flynn's hair. It's always so soft. I threaded my fingers through the silky tresses and run them downwards. The blond hair has no knots and my fingers glide smoothly through it.

He let out a soft sigh at the contact and wrapped a random arm around my stomach. I close my eyes at the contact. One single person shouldn't feel so good, but he does. My fingers still in his hair for a moment as I take in the sensations. I can feel Flynn's naked chest pressed up against my side. I hadn't even realized that he was shirtless too. I opened my eyes again and began moving my fingers again.

He looked beautiful lying there against me. The soft rise and fall of his chest as he breathed out small puffs of air against my chest. The silky hair and soft features of his face, completely at peace in his sleep. I loved looking at him. He was like an angel. I still don't know why he was friends with me. I only drag him down. I'm no angel like him. I couldn't extract myself from his embrace though.

"I love you Flynn." I heard myself whisper softly in the quiet air of our tent. It was true. I _did_ love him. I had for a while. How could a person spend any amount of time around Flynn and _not _feel something for him?

I wasn't prepared, however, for the sleepy voice to respond.

"I love you too Yuri." My breath stilled and my heart began pounding ruthlessly in my chest. He had heard me? I shot my eyes down to his head as he shifted to rest his chin in my chest and stared into my eyes. His sleepy smile was still beautiful even amongst all my panic.

"I was wondering if you'd ever tell me." He said with a blinding smile reaching all the way up to his eyes. I felt my mouth open in shock at the words. He knew? This whole time?

I was still trying to sort through my thoughts when he moved closer and suddenly pressed his lips against mine. The sensations shot through me, bringing out of my stupor. I shifted my hand in his hair to get a better grip and pulled him closer as I brought my other hand from behind my head and wrapped it around him. This was better than anything I had ever imagined.

After just a few seconds he pulled away and smiled at me again.

"I'm glad you finally said something Yuri. I've been wanting to do that for a long time now." The sleep was fading from his eyes as his smile grew even further.

I couldn't help but smile back at him.

"Sorry I took so long then." I said with a laugh. If I had known I would have done that a long time ago. But I had him now and that's all that mattered. I wrapped him arm around him tighter and breathed in the soft scent of orchids that was Flynn.

He let out a soft sigh and snuggled back down into my side.

"It's ok Yuri. Let's get some sleep now ok? We have a long day tomorrow." I smiled down at his head pressed against me and shifted my head back against my pillow. He was right, we did have a long day tomorrow and I hadn't slept at all yet.

"Goodnight Flynn." I could feel his lips spreading into another sleepy smile.

"Goodnight Yuri. I love you." Without thinking too much about it, I reached down and laid a kiss on the top of his head before lying back down and falling into a relaxed sleep.

"I love you, too."

…

_I hope you guys enjoyed the little bit of fluff. I've never really tried to just simply write a piece of fluff quite like this. I don't think it turned out too badly though. Read and Review please! I love hearing what you guys think of my stories! And if any of you have any requests, don't hesitate to ask! I have an overabundance of free time and I'll see what I can do about them!_

_Thanks again for your inspiring reviews little rosebud! I hope you enjoyed the story too! _

_~nakia_


	2. Standing Alone

So…This is a continuation of my one shot 'Standing Watch'. It's called Standing Alone. This is after Yuri has left the Knights and has already met up with Estelle. The actual dialogue comes from the game, right after Estelle heals the Halure Tree. This is a little bit sad, but it still a bit sweet. I hope you guys like it!

**STANDING ALONE**

**Summary: **_**Sequel to STANDING WATCH. "You and Flynn seem to have such a strange relationship. You are friends, aren't you?" I know Repede didn't like my answer, but what was I supposed to say?**_

"You and Flynn seem to have such a strange relationship. You are friends, aren't you?" Estelle asked in her innocent tone. A mere curiosity for the world around her. I sighed mentally, knowing she meant no harm before I answered.

"He's…just someone I grew up with. That's all." Behind me I can hear Repede sighing at my answer. I throw him a glare over my shoulder. What does he want me to say? I can't bring myself to admit that we're just friends. It feels so…wrong.

Repede is the only other creature who knew about our past, and so I know he hates that I refuse to say the truth about what Flynn and I are.

…Were.

It's been so long since that quiet night in the tent when I finally confessed to Flynn, and shockingly had my feelings returned. I quit the Imperial Knights only a month later, much to Flynn's disappointment. I tried to explain myself, knowing that I wasn't able to change anything by what I was doing while my people, the lower quarter citizens, were suffering daily.

I had rather have been there for them now, than have to wait for years to get far enough along to actually make a change. Flynn was more suited for that stuff than I am. And I told him as much. He was disappointed, but he accepted my resignation.

We tried to make things work. We really did. But between his work in the Knights and my constant attending to the people's troubles, for they were never-ending, we rarely had time for each other anymore. Eventually, we had decided on a clean break. It just wasn't going to happen.

I miss him more than I ever thought I would. Sure, I figured that I would have some trouble sleeping without him beside me. And I knew that I would feel lonely coming home to an empty room. But I really didn't think that it could have ever hurt this much.

There are times that I wish we had tried harder to be together, but I know that it would have only led to heartbreak for us both. And I'm not exactly 'good' for Flynn. He's got a good heart and a strong mind. He's destined for greatness. I know that he will be able to change things for the better. There's no doubt in my mind about that.

But me…I'm no good. I know the darkness inside me better than anyone. I know that I have it in me to do horrible deeds. Even if they would be for a good reason. No one knows about it, I've kept it a well guarded secret, but I've killed before.

It was a murderer who came to Zaphias a few months back. He had slain one of the older citizens in the lower quarter and the Knights had done nothing. They had no evidence against the man and so, could do nothing.

I, however, could.

I had followed him out of our city the next day and had drew my sword against him as he began his travel down the road, away from any spying eyes. It wasn't meant to be a fatal wound, but at the last second, he turned _his_ blade on _me._ And in my defense, he was slain.

I returned home after cleaning the blood from my body. It had been almost easy to defeat him. My conscience remained clear though. That vile murderer was dead and couldn't harm anyone else.

In the back of my mind though, I did realize that this act had also turned me into a murderer as well, but I did what needed to be done. I couldn't find it in myself to regret it.

But it was in that single moment that I knew that it was for the best that Flynn and I had split. He was a knight with great ambitions. He would make it far in this life, and I couldn't be the one holding him back.

He might even make it to commandant one day. How would it look if the commandant was dating a murderer? I could never have done that to him. So, whenever we saw each other again after our breakup, I never allowed myself to get too close to Flynn.

Eventually we began drifting further and further apart.

But even through all this time apart, and knowing just how bad I would be for him, I still miss him.

I still look up at the stars at times, knowing that he should be standing right beside me, staring up there with me. I still come home to an empty room, wishing that he was waiting for me. I still lay down in my bed, shivering from the cold, praying that I could feel his body heat wrapped around me one more time.

I still love him, and I miss him so much.

So, no, we are not friends. I could never just call him that, he meant so much more to me than that. But I could never bring myself to tell her just what we were. So, as much as Repede hated to hear it,

"He's just someone I grew up with."

That's all.

…...

_So, that's it. A little inner musing of Yuri. I know that the game never says that he's ever killed before, but he does it with so much ease and he doesn't really show any signs of guilt so I figured it wasn't entirely unbelievable that the first we see, wasn't really his first._

_I might do another story after this one if I can find the inspiration. So be alert! _

_And to little rosebud, I hope you enjoyed this sad little continuation and that it wasn't too angsty for you!_

_~Nakia_


	3. Standing Strong

_So, as I was playing the Tales of Vesperia game, I found little spots that I imagined held places for some Flynn/Yuri angst. (You know this game is full of them!) And so…I added them on to my 'Standing' series. This one is called 'Standing Strong' and begins when the group finally reaches Nor Harbor for the first time._

**STANDING STRONG**

**Summary: **_**Sequel to 'Standing Alone'. I've known for a long time that he deserved better than me. But in that one moment, I almost forgot all about that as we fought together.**_

Damn. I always knew that the empire's influence was bad in some places, but I never expected this. This is just…horrible. City officials kidnapping someone's child as punishment for not paying their taxes. And toying with the people's hopes by turning it all into a horrible game.

This is the reason that I had to quit the knights. I just couldn't handle being a part of that system any longer.

And when I saw the flash of black heading down the alleyway to my right, I knew I had to investigate. Who knew what it could be in this town? I couldn't stand by and let someone get injured not 10 feet from me.

I expected a mugging of some kind, or something like that. Not those assassins again. Damn, you'd think they'd give up at some point

And then…_he _showed up and saved me from those blades. He slashed them away with one blow, and then had the nerve to ask if I was alright.

How could I ever be alright when he's this close to me?

He looks so happy in that moment, that I feel my heart almost shatter. I always loved his smile. And so, for just a moment, I forget my vow to leave him be and scoff, telling him that that was my line.

His smile widens momentarily and he speaks again,

"I've been looking all over for you,"

And again, I scoff, "That one was mine, too."

And suddenly, the assassins return and Flynn and I dance in perfect sync, as if practiced. I can feel his movements matching mine, step for step as we battle for our lives. It's short, but in that moment, I can almost imagine that we are together again. And then, it's over.

And he turns his blade on me.

"Whoa, hold on! What are you doing?" I yell as I hold my blade in front of me to hold back his blow.

"Yuri, I'm happy to see you're finally seeing the world outside the barrier." With these words he deflects my sword and began to slash at me in earnest. What had I done to deserve this treatment? Didn't he just say he was happy to see me?

I jump back, dodging his blows and hold my sword out again, deflecting each well aimed strike.

"So, be a little more happy then. And stop pointing that thing at me." I called out, still in disbelief that he would seriously turn his sword on me. Sure, we had fought plenty over the years, but he is really trying to cut me!

Suddenly his blade stops and points out to the side.

"Well I got a little less happy when I saw this!" I turn to look at what he was pointing at. Oh. That's why he's angry.

"Hey, it's up to 10000 gald. Nice." Much better than that puny 5000 earlier. If I'm gonna be on a wanted poster, they could at least make it worth the effort. I was busy with my musing when his voice broke out in a harsh tone that struck me right in the heart.

"I didn't think that when you quit the Knights that you'd take up a life of crime."

Suddenly, I remembered why I avoided Flynn anymore, and my walls were back up. Regardless of how much I loved him, regardless of how well we got along…

I was a murdering criminal.

He almost made me forget about that.

"A lot of things have happened, Flynn." Just saying his name was harder than I expected, "It's not that simple." I spoke in an evasive tone, not wanting this conversation to continue. I needed to get away from him, before he breaks down anymore of my perfectly constructed walls against him.

"Simple or not, a crime is a crime."

Harsh, yes, but just what I needed to stall my feelings for him just long enough for me to get away.

"…Good to see you're as stubborn as always. I…uh oh." Queue the innocent voice of Estelle.

"Prefect timing." I said to her, cutting her off in her speech. She shouts out in glee as she finally notices Flynn standing behind me. She is completely oblivious to the thick tension between the two of us, thankfully. And now, thanks to her interferance, I can escape for a moment. I ignore my jealousy as she tends to him, holding him in her arms as she looks him over with care. He is not mine anymore.

I halt for a second as I hear his stuttering voice and her's mingling together. I bite my tongue and shove my hurt away. They sound…nice together. And as he walks away with his hand holding on to hers, I watch for just a second before turning away.

I needed to get my feelings in check before we spoke again.

Once I had calmed myself, knowing that there was no reason to get upset. Flynn was single. He could do whatever or _whoever_ he wanted. But when I entered the room, watching as the two people before me, immediately ceased their talking, my jealousy flared again before I could stop it.

Then he thanked me for protecting her. As if I had done it for him.

Then, unsurprisingly, he still was angry. Angry over my crimes. I couldn't blame him of course. I _had_ done all those things that he listed out. Estelle was shocked that he still seemed to have plans for my arrest.

I wasn't.

This was why we never would have worked. He's upstanding. He's brave. He's caring. He's…

…everything that I'm not.

He deserves better. And as I was beginning to explain myself, even though I was fully ready to accept my punishment from him, two strangers walked inside.

When the introductions came, I stayed quiet.

A second-in-command, Sodia.

And a mage from Aspio, Witcher.

Then he points to me, "This is my…"

"You…! Sir, it's the criminal from the wanted poster!" I'm almost thankful to her, even as she draws her sword against me. She cut Flynn off before he could simply call me his…

"At ease, Sodia…! He is a friend of mine."

…before he could simply call me his friend. I barely heard anything else after that word. It tore my heart in two. I couldn't bring myself to call him such a common word, and yet, it came so easy to him.

I suppose this really _is_ for the best then.

I turn my attention away from Flynn as I focus on the situation. I ignored Flynn and was preparing myself for what I knew was going to happen, already planning my moves. I left, forcing myself not to turn back and look at Flynn one last time before I left the room.

It was harder than I thought it would be.

…...

_So there it is. A third in the series. Poor little Yuri. He's only doing what he thinks is best for Flynn because he loves him so much. Even enough to forget his own hurt. _

_There are still a couple more in this little series so look out for them!_

_~Nakia_


	4. Standing In

_So here's the next one. Standing In. This one occurs when Flynn accidentally delivers the fake letter to Don Whitehorse and is thrown in jail. This is mostly just conversation and how strong Yuri feels for Flynn. Even if they aren't together anymore._

**STANDING IN**

_**Summary: Sequel to "Standing Strong". I knew that I couldn't let Flynn sit alone in jail. Not if there was anything that I could do for him.**_

What? Flynn…is being taken to prison. My mind hesitates only for a second before I decide on what to do. I had to find a way to help him. No matter what it takes. I'd even take out Don Whitehorse himself if that's what it took.

Flynn was mine. Even if I was just a friend to him anymore. I still was not about to let this happen. I hold in my anger long enough to ditch the members of my group. I have to find Flynn.

I guided my friends out into the middle of Dahngrest, before making my excuse. After they took off, I turned and made my way back into the Union Headquarters. Thankfully, there was no guard in sight and so I slipped into the prison unnoticed.

I made my way down the step and found the cell that held the blond captain. I shivered at the sight of him. This was wrong. Flynn was never meant to be caged like this. This was a future more suited to me, not him.

"Yuri…" I heard his soft, broken voice call out. I freeze for a moment then continue on.

"Thought I was being quiet, but I guess you heard me." I remark casually. His response nearly tears me apart.

"So, you've come to have a laugh at me in this sorry state?"

I can feel my heart breaking at his sad tone, but I knew that I couldn't let him fall so far. I was here to help him stand up strong again. And so,

"Yeah. I wanted to see what kind of expression being locked up put on your face." I joked with him, hoping that it might at least bring a bit of a smile back to his face. But still nothing.

"It doesn't hurt to be forced to view things from behind bars every now and then."

I can feel his dejected tone cutting through me and suddenly, I'm chastising him. He shouldn't be so calm about all this. He was in prison for fuck's sake. This was serious.

"What the hell did you think you were doing, coming here with a letter like that?"

"That was the red eyes doing. They attacked after you left." He nearly growled out.

Ah, a sound of anger. So he is angry about this after all. That sounded much more like my Flynn. Uh…

My _friend _Flynn.

I nearly sighed. But still…Flynn doesn't make mistakes like that. He never has. And I just can't see him having done something such as this now. If I hadn't seen it just moments ago, I would never had believed it.

"You don't screw up like that." I tell him, knowing that this couldn't be his fault. "Was it one of your people?"

"Even if it was, the responsibility is mine."

"I see." Of course Flynn would blame himself. A captain. _It was his responsibility. _But it was still wrong. Flynn didn't deserve to be behind these bars. And I'm sure he knew it as well.

"If the red eyes are involved, then Ragou's gotta be behind it all." I tell him.

"But how do you know…?" I rolled my eyes. Of course he would have to question me. But I explain easily.

"At the harbor, we saw Ragou giving orders to one of their assassins." I almost shivered involuntary and I hope Flynn didn't notice. Zagi. Just the memories of that guy makes my skin crawl. That just wasn't your everyday pyschoticness. But I'm almost thankful I met him. At least he seems interested in me now.

Not Flynn.

"I hadn't heard about that." Thank God. Oh…wait. He wasn't talking about Zagi. I feel my face blush slightly, thankful Flynn can't see me as I turned around. I regain my composure quickly.

"Do you know what they're trying to do?"

"Most likely they want to force a clash between the guilds and the Knights." Of course.

"That's be bad." I state, knowing that it went without saying. "You think another one of those false letters went to the Knights?"

"Yes, to put them in a fighting mood."

"If you know that much, then get out there and get the real letters back." And with that, I couldn't wait any longer. I shattered the lock on the prison door, freeing Flynn. I already knew that I would have to be the one to take his place in there. But that was fine.

As long as it wasn't Flynn.

And after all, it wouldn't be the first time I'd been in jail before.

I smiled as he stood up and walked calmly out of the cell. He knew exactly what I was going to do the whole time, didn't he?

"I was wondering how long it would take you to get rid of that damn lock."

I scoffed at that. Of course he knew that I would never leave him locked in there. Flynn knew me better than anyone else. I would have been able to simply just walk away. And Flynn knew that.

Then.

"You've got to stay here."

"What, and be your scapegoat?" I joke around, trying to lighten the mood. I already knew that I would be staying here, and he knew it too. "You're just itching to get rid of me, aren't you?"

It doesn't lighten the mood like I hoped it would.

"Yuri, if I don't make it back…"

I want to stop listening right there. A chill ran through me at hearing those words. Nothing would happen to Flynn. Nothing _could_ happen to Flynn. I wouldn't let it. And I didn't even want to think about it.

"…You'll have to die in my place." He says in a serious, sad tone, almost begging me to disagree. But he knows that I wouldn't turn him down. My death was an easier thought to deal with than his.

"Yeah…" I don't even hesitate. I already knew. He doesn't turn around, so I can't see his face at my words. But I'm sure he knows that I did all this, even knowing what the results could be. He was mine. And I would never let anyone hurt him if I could do anything about it.

Even if it meant dying for him. I would be more than happy to die if it meant his life.

…..

"Taking you're friend's place in a jail cell? You lost your mind, son?" I heard the voice of Don Whitehorse speaking. Strangely, he didn't sound angry or even irritable at all. He sounded almost amused. Strange.

I turn and smile at him. He didn't know, no one did, and I wouldn't admit this outloud either. But I didn't do this for my friend.

I did this for the man I loved.

For Flynn Scifo.

"This coming from an old man who gets rid of his own guards on purpose."


	5. Standing Up

_Well…this one turned out a bit more nuts than my last one. The last showed that Yuri was willing to die for Flynn. This one shows that he is willing to kill for Flynn. It lets you know just how much Yuri truly loves Flynn, but in a kind of messed up way. Set when Yuri finds out that Ragou is being let off the hook for all the crimes he's committed._

**STANDING UP**

**Summary: **_**Sequel to 'Standing In'. If the law couldn't punish Ragou…then I would. After all, it's not like this would be the first time for me… **_

…Ragou. He's…just going to get away with everything that's done? With no _real_ punishment? I gritted my teeth in anger at this thought. I _saw_ that poor boy, locked away deep in Ragou's basement, a special treat for Ragou's captive monsters. I _heard _his cries for his mother and father to save him. He even followed complete strangers just on the off chance that they could lead to something besides a swift and painful death at the teeth of those creatures.

And this man was just going to get away with it?

I closed my eyes for just a second, allowing myself to revel in my hatred for the Empire. For the Council allowing him to get away with all this. How dare they?

The entire conversation with Karol about Ragou was a blur to me as I tried to find a way to fix this. I gave a sad smile to Karol, trying to reassure him with a confidence that I didn't have.

I needed to see Flynn.

Even after all this time, I knew that he would be the only one to truly ease my unease about this matter. I made my way to his tent, trying to keep a level head.

"Doesn't anyone knock anymore?" He spoke before I even got within five feet. I gave a small smile as I tapped of the post outside of his tent.

"You know I'd be coming." I joked, trying to lighten the mood.

When he stepped out though, I was shocked. That was…

"That outfit…"

That was…

…a captain's armor.

"As of today, I've been assigned the post of captain." I was near speechless, but I struggled and forced out some sort of response.

"So, the birth of the Flynn Brigade, huh? Looks like I've been one-upped again."

In truth, I was happy for him. I hid my smile carefully behind my mask but I was so proud. He was a captain now. One step closer to his dream. I always knew he had it in him to go far. Just look at him now. A lowly commoner from the lower quarter…

…A captain.

"If that's how you feel, you should come back to the Knights." That sentence dragged me forcefully out of my daydreaming and into the harsh reality. I heard the plea in that single sentence. An offer of, not only a place in the Knights, but a place in his heart again. I felt my walls cracking down.

"You'd be able to-" He started, but I cut him off. I couldn't hear anymore and still stand by my resolve. He was better off without me. Especially with what I was considering about Ragou.

"Don't waste your breath." I said quickly. I sad the hurt cross his face and I looked away, not able to bear it. I hated hurting him. But this was for the best. An uncomfortable silence suddenly surrounded us as I tried for something to say.

"Congratulations on making captain." It _was _heartfelt. I truly did mean it, but I know that the words carried no hint of sincerity to his ears.

"Thank you." It was heart-wrenching. That soft, dejected tone of him. How I wanted to make this better, to make him smile. I wanted to look at him and cry out 'Yes Flynn. I'll join the Knights again. I'll be with you again!'

But I couldn't.

He sighed lightly for a moment and changed the subject, seeing that nothing was going to change.

"You didn't come down here to celebrate my promotion."

Of course not. I hadn't even known about it. But it did remind me of the reason that I _was_ down here.

"No, I didn't."

"It's Ragou, isn't it?" Right as usual Flynn. I nodded lightly at him letting him know that he was right.

"Appropriating Nor Harbor for his own purposes. Committing treason by his collusion with Barbos. Add to this stealing from the populace and the extermination of his own people simply because he didn't like them. The people he killed were either fed to monsters or sold to those who will pay money for corpses."

"Sick bastard…" It was an understatement but I couldn't seem to find the right words to truly cover how disgusting a human being that creature is. Flynn continued on, his tone betraying his rage at the situation.

"That he should be able to do those things and not have to answer for them…!" He turned his head down in sadness. "The authority of the council…is far more powerful than I imagined…"

I heard his hurt and anger in every word as he continued speaking, no longer about Ragou though. Suddenly, there was just the two of us. Flynn and Yuri.

"I thought with this promotion to captain that I'd gotten a bit closer to my goal. But I have to face the fact that the law can't even punish a single person like Ragou."

The law can't punish Ragou…? Suddenly my mind was made up for me. I saw how badly this was hurting Flynn. And if there was anything that I could do to take this hurt away…

If the law couldn't punish Ragou…

…Then I would.

After all, it's not like this would be the first time for me…

I continued on in my conversation with Flynn, trying to ease his worries. This would be better soon, Flynn.

"…You know it doesn't end here. You'll climb even higher until you can make the right changes." I told him, for once dropping my mask and telling him just what I _knew_ would happen.

"True, but many people will continue to suffer in the meantime-needlessly. When I consider that, I…" I have to stop this. Flynn sounds to broken. I will fix this, Flynn. Don't worry.

"Don't go flying off the handle and smacking him around." I joked to him, begging him in my mind to smile again. Then I continued on more seriously, "The progress you've made would all be for nothing."

Don't worry Flynn. You may not be able to do that…but I can.

Flynn didn't speak though so I continued on, trying once more for some hope to be rekindled in him.

"If he's above you, you go even higher, and then…" _Then you'll fix this world just like you're meant to._

"Yes." He said, looking up into my face, determined again. "Someday I'll create a legal order that treats everyone with equality. I have to." _And you will._

I nodded at him and smiled once.

"Good." I turned and muttered out when he could no longer see my steeled gaze. "And I'll do things my own way."

"Yuri?"

"How would you go about punishing the villains that the law can't touch?" I ask him harshly, not meaning to. I had to have my nerves steady though. I couldn't allow this to break me.

"I'm still trying to figure that out."

_Don't worry Flynn. You won't have to. _

And I walked off, knowing my destination, and that there was no turning back after this.

…...

I saw him of that bridge, badmouthing Flynn. Threatening Flynn. Suddenly, this didn't seem as hard as it had before. This man was not only a disgusting creature unworthy to be crawling on this world, but he was a threat to my Flynn.

He would die tonight.

I ran forward and sliced through single bodyguard easily. This man was not getting away from me.

Ragou recognized me easily even on this dark night. I could see the fear in his eyes as I stepped closer. His threats, not so threatening anymore.

"The laws and the Council may have let you go, but I'm afraid I can't do that." I tell him.

He lets out a scream and turns to run. I steady my heart as I don't hesitate to run after him. I hear his gasp reaching my ears as I cut him swiftly down the back in a mortal wound.

I barely hear his final words as he falls from the bridge down into the river.

My gaze and conscience never once flicker. I did what I had to do.

No one would ever cause any worry or danger to my Flynn.

Not if there was something that I could do about it.

…...

_So…you see what I meant about a messed up sense of caring for Flynn? Well, I knew that I would have to put in the scene when Yuri kills Ragou, just like I have to put in the part where Yuri kills Cumore. That's the next one! See you soon!_


	6. Standing Against You

_This is a bit more angsty scene than the others, but like I said before, I had to put it in! It begins in the moment where Yuri is planning on killing Cumore. It's longer than there others but it kinda had to be. I really hope I did this piece justice. I can't wait to hear reviews from all of my awesome fans. And thanks for reading!_

**STANDING AGAINST YOU**

**Summary: **_**Sequel to 'Standing Up'. "You know what they say…the only cure for stupidity is death."**_

"You know what they say…the only cure for stupidity is death."

Raven actually makes a good point. For once. I can't just stand by while this man sends all of these townspeople out into the desert to kills themselves over Phaeroh. Yes, we were searching for him as well, but at least this was _our choice_. We knew what we were getting into and why.

These people have no business searching for him on a errand for the Knights.

Damn Cumore.

_I guess I'll have to play by my own rules._

I sat near the wall that night while everyone else settled in to sleep. Estelle and Karol tried to convince me to get some rest but I turned them away. There was no way that I would be getting any sleep tonight. Not with what I'm about to do. But there's no need for them to lose any sleep over this.

I can take the burden for this. It might not be as easy as it was with Ragou, but this man has threatened so many. I've seen and heard his threats. Against any and all who he doesn't like. Even Flynn.

But I at least thought that he would be smart enough to never go through with any of them.

Its gone too far this time though. An entire city is going to die because of him if no one does anything.

Maybe I can cure his stupidity just like Raven said.

…...

I walked out of the inn to find Cumore's bed. Sound asleep. How can he sleep so calmly after all he's done? A sliver of shame crawls in me, knowing that I sleep just as soundly even though I've killed as well. I shove the thought out of my head.

This isn't the time nor the place for such a thought.

"Cumore." I called out attempting to wake up the scumbag. When it was clear that it wasn't going to work a swiftly kicked the edge of the bed, jolting Cumore awake. He glanced around, panicked for just a second before his eyes settled on me.

"Y-y-you're…! No! Yuri, it's you!" His eyes widened in his panic, fear clearly evident in his face, "Wh-what are you doing here?"

I took a step closer as his eyes were drawn to my sword. In his haste to get away from me he fell to the ground from his bed and crawled away on his hands. I felt a small amount of joy from his movements. To see him crawling away from me. It was nothing more than he deserved.

"Someone come quick!" He called out in desperation. I let my face show my distaste clearly. _Have some courage man. If you kill people so unnecessarily then at least have the balls to protect yourself with your own strength when someone comes to challenge you about it._

Cumore's panic seemed to calm long enough for him to recall that he had a weapon by his side. I watched dispassionately as he reached for the hilt of his blade.

"Y-you would cross swords with a noble?"

I nearly laughed out loud at the remark. What would him being a noble have to do with me killing him? That stuff doesn't bother me. Noble or commoner. If one does something vile, then it doesn't matter. A small smile was all I allowed to cross my face for his answer.

"V-very well," he said drawing his sword, "I accept your challenge."

Any amount of respect that I would have felt for him at his acceptance was lost as it took a single blow from my sword to knock his from his trembling hands. Had he never been directly challenged before? Pathetic.

He fell to the ground in shock crying out, "N-no! How could this…!"

I glared down at him, interrupting him from his needless stuttering.

"You talk too much, Cumore. The time's come for you to make your exit."

I could see his eyes widening a bit a the blunt threat. But still he tried to threaten back. Shouldn't he have realized by now that that isn't going to work?

"D-do you have any idea the trouble you're in for even pointing that thing at me?"

HA! As if I even cared about that! And judging from the look crossing his face, he can clearly see that I don't. I lifted my foot to take a step closer and he turned and ran like the coward he was. Disgust filled me at his action as I took off after him.

What man could truly run from death like this? Did he have no honor at all? No pride in being a man? The world would be better off with out his stupidity tainting it.

Raven was right. The only cure for stupidity is death.

I chased him outside to the edge of the town near a sand pit. He stood on the edge, slowly backing away to keep his distance from me. I slowed down knowing he had no where to run.

"W-wait!" He called out, holding up a hand to halt my movements. I froze, curious as to what he would say next.

"I'm not the one to blame! I've just been following orders! I had no choice!"

My glare hardened. '_Just following orders?' _How dare he try something like that? It _was_ his choice to obey or disobey his orders.

"Then don't hate me." I spoke coldly. "Hate whoever gave you your orders."

I gripped my sword tighter, ready to move closer again when he spoke yet again.

"W-wait! How about this? I could use my authority to pardon all your crimes! A fresh start!" Begging now, Cumore? I would have thought you above that. Nevertheless, it will not work. I nearly laughed.

"I may even be able to have you reinstated as a Knight!" I held tightly to my mask as my thoughts briefly drifted to Flynn, my resolve broken only for a second as I could imagine the disappointment in his gaze if he knew just what act I was committing.

He continued talking, but I barely heard any of his words as I tried to push Flynn from my mind and steel my nerves again. I had already gone too far tonight. I can't back out now. Even if I acted as if I was giving into Cumore, he would never hold to his promises. Cumore would have a hit out on me the second I released him.

There was no going back for me. Only forward from here.

"Go ahead! Tell me what it is you want!"

I finally settled my nerves and hardened my glare again.

"There's only one thing I want from you." I said, almost feeling the chill from my words as clearly as the cold wind blowing tonight.

"A-and what might that…?" His voice stopped as I took a step forward, slowly edging closer to him. He took a step back, his feet hitting the edge of the sand.

"N-no, stop…Stay back! Don't come any closer you beast! I am Cumore, a captain of the Imperial Knights! The man destined to become Commandant!" A rush of anger ran through me at those words, though I kept my mask from cracking. _Commandant? Never. Flynn Scifo would become Commandant. Not you. Never you._

As I stepped closer, raising my sword, Cumore tumbled back into the pit of sand. I lowered my sword and walked to the edge looking down at him. He was as good as dead down there.

"I-I beg you! Spare my life!" I looked down at the rope at my feet. How easy it would be to simply kick it down to him. But I would never. This man might not die from my blade, but I would make sure that he never climbs back up.

"P-please, no! Not like this! I-I don't want to go like this!" He cried out in terror.

"Tell me, how many times have you heard those very words?" I said dispassionately. I would not help this man.

Finally, and only for a split second, a flash of grief and guilt covered his face before he began to be sucked up in the falling sand. A scream echoed from his lips as he was swallowed up. I watched, making sure that there would be no one climbing out of there.

When I was certain that there wouldn't be, I let out a breathe of relief. That one _had_ been harder than Ragou. I held on to my sword to put it away in its sheath when I heard a noise appearing behind me.

My stomach rebelled against me as the scent hit my nose. I closed my eyes in desperation, praying that I was wrong. Orchids. That scent was…

"My people have taken control of things here. The residents of this town won't suffer any longer."

…Flynn.

I reopened my eyes. There was no doubting it now. No changing what I had done. What Flynn had just witnessed. After so long of hiding what I am. Now he finally knows. A murderer. I fixed my broken mask once more and spoke with a collected tone that I didn't feel.

"That ought to put you one step closer to your next promotion."

He didn't speak for a moment, but I could feel his gaze on my back. It nearly burnt through my skin. Do you see Flynn? _This _is why we could never be. I turned my head towards him, only to catch a glimpse of that heated and broken gaze.

"I'm heading back to the others." I said. I had to get away from this. From him. I can't take that look Flynn.

As I passed by him walking back to the inn, he turned to me.

"Yuri, we need to talk later."

Yes. Of course we do.

"…I know."

I never stopped as I headed to the inn. I needed to fix my mask again before it shattered for good. I can't take much more of this from you before my mask becomes irreparable.

"I'll be waiting for you…down at the lake."

…...

That night there was a celebration. Every one of the townspeople were out in the middle of the city dancing and partying. The Flynn Brigade had saved them from the terror that was Cumore. They had plenty of reason to celebrate. Even my team had joined in on the festivities. Rita and Karol dancing to the music with the other children. Raven and Judith flirting around with all the young single men and women, enjoying themselves. Estelle laughing with the people and getting to know them all, making new friends that she had never expected to have.

I _was_ happy for them, but I couldn't force myself to join in. Not with what was awaiting me. Flynn. What was I to do about this? Would Flynn actually arrest me this time? Perhaps he would skip all that and go ahead with his own execution.

No. Flynn would never do that. Flynn was better than that. If I was to die, Flynn would make sure that it was declared by an official court. I let out a shaky smile at the thought. At least Flynn wouldn't end up a murderer like me.

As my friends all returned from the celebrations and began talking idly to each other, I strained to focus, but I knew from their faces that I failed miserably. My mask was cracking apart at its seems. I wouldn't be able to hold out much longer under these conditions.

I stood and began walking away. I needed to get this over with.

"Yuri?" I barely heard Estelle calling.

"Just gonna go have a word with Flynn. I'll be back."

I left and made my way down to the lake with a heavy heart and rocks filling my stomach. This would not be a pretty conversation.

I saw him resting near the waters edge. I moved to stand next to him, not speaking.

"Why don't you have a seat?" I flinched at the harsh, cold words from my…_friend_.

I made my way down quietly and sat beside him, facing the opposite direction. I couldn't bare to stare into his face right now. Not with my mask all ready so close to shattering. I waited for him to speak, but after a few seconds, it was clear that he would not start this awful conversation. I held in my sigh. That was alright. I had enough strength for this.

"You said we needed to talk?"

Another second of waiting passed before he spoke, cold and curious. As if he was actually _trying_ to understand what I had done.

"Tell me…Why did you kill Cumore? You know it's not our place to pass sentence on the crimes of others. He was to be punished in accordance with the laws!"

I let my mask crumble away for this moment. He honestly wanted to know. I would not lie to him. A righteous anger filled me in place of my fallen mask.

"And just what laws do you think would have punished him? The same laws that failed to punish Ragou? Give me a break." I stood and walked away. I didn't want Flynn to see the hot tears of anger filling my eyes. Fighting like this with Flynn, angry at his sentiment that Cumore shouldn't have die, I hated this.

"Yuri, you…" I interrupted him.

"The laws have always been the tools of whoever happens to hold all the chips." I heard as he stood. I steadied my feet in the sand as he walked to stand in front of me. With Flynn right before my face, I knew that he could see the anger and hurt I felt. I prayed that he at least could stand strong through this fight.

"Just saying that doesn't make it right for individuals to judge right from wrong, or for you to operate your own private court of law! If the laws are at fault, then fixing those laws comes first. It's for that very reason that I'm still with the Imperial Knights!"

His voice rose with his emotions. I could tell in his tone that he was near begging for me to understand that what I was doing was wrong. Too late. I already knew that but…

"But you can't deny that lives were saved because those bastards were put down." Only a second after I spoke, I realized what I had just confessed to. Bastards. I had just told Flynn myself that Cumore was not my only victim. Damn, but I couldn't stop now. Maybe I would get lucky and Flynn wouldn't have heard.

"You'd rather tell those people, 'Sorry you have to die today, I promise we'll change things soon'?"

A harsh anger that I hadn't seen in years crossed his face as he yelled into my face.

"That's not what I'm saying at all!" Guilt hit me like a ton of bricks. I knew that he didn't want that. I calmed my voice as I stared him in the eye. He had to at least understand.

"They're out there, you know. People so bad that they'll just go on hurting others." _Like me_. I mentally shook my head as I continued, "What can the average person do but be victimized by people like that? You know it was the same way with our people in the lower quarter."

"Even so, Yuri, what you're doing isn't right." His voice had calmed slightly too, though it still shook with his anger. "Do you intend to rain your justice down on all the villains of the world? That's the behavior of a common criminal."

His voice struck a cord in me. And suddenly my mask had returned, strengthen by his words. I closed my eyes as the sadness of our falling out truly struck me but I moved past it. This truly was for the best. I just had to remember that.

"I recognize it for what it is, and I've made my choices." I reopened my eyes to see his fill with a heartbreaking sadness. "Murder is a crime." I knew it and understood it well.

"And even knowing that, you intend to dirty your hands." His voice was broken as he spoke with a shattered look on his face. This was why he shouldn't have to associate himself with me. I'm just no good for you Flynn. I steeled my gaze for the hardest part of this.

"Intend to? I already have." There could be no mistaking it. I watched with a heavy heart as Flynn lowered his head, tear drops silently making their way down his face. My gaze never wavered against his tears, though inside I felt the shatter of my own heart against my chest. How could I have hurt him so?

_I'm so sorry Flynn._

I waited silently for his tears to stop, knowing that I didn't deserve them. I wished for nothing more than to be able to wrap my arms around him and hold him close. To let him finish crying and dry his eyes myself. To let him know that things would be alright again.

But they wouldn't. And I couldn't bring myself to lie about that to the man I loved. And even still, I could feel my heart pounding and crying out for Flynn. I still loved him more than the air I breathed in. I hated myself for hurting him like this.

But it couldn't be helped.

Finally his head rose again and tears no longer fell.

"So this is the path you've chosen." He asked in a collected voice.

"Don't make me repeat myself." I answered harsher than I intend but it didn't seem to bother him.

"I won't. But it seems you don't yet understand the full weight of your choices…" A silence filled the air at this. Then…

"As a Knight, I cannot overlook your crimes." His hand moved down to his blade. Would he kill me now? Would I _let_ him kill me?

A rush of depression and heartache filled me as I realized, yes, I would. If Flynn wanted to be the one to take my life…after all the pain I had caused him, why should I have the right to deny him? I strengthen my legs to hold their ground while his blade would slice through me when I heard her calling out to us.

His second in command had interrupted our showdown and Flynn released his blade and walked to her. I turned away, letting them have their privacy. My heart was racing in my chest thinking about what just happened. What I was willing to let happen just then. Did he know that I wouldn't have moved? That I wouldn't have defended myself? I prayed that he hadn't. I never wanted him to know just how weak I really was.

He turned back as she left, not able to see me from my place behind the trees. But I knew that he was aware of my presence.

"Yuri?" He glanced around the area before speaking again, knowing that I could still hear him clear as day.

"I know you better than anyone alive, Yuri." And what an understatement that was. Of course you did. We grew up together. We lived, ate, and fought together. We slept together. You were everything to me. _You still are._ Of course you know me better than anyone alive.

"If you insist on walking down the path of a criminal…" He didn't finish as he turned and walked away, but I knew what he meant. Just as he knew that I would understand. Because I knew _him_ better than anyone alive, too.

_If you insist on walking down the path of a criminal…then I'll kill you myself._

…...

_Wow. That one was a lot longer than any of the others. I really hope I did it justice. I had been trying to plan it out for days now. I even stopped playing so that I could have time to make it perfect. This was such a heartbreaking scene and I wanted to have Yuri near his breaking point here. And the scene was just so long! I hope that you all enjoyed it! _

_I'm dying to know what you all thought of this piece and how well it was written. So please review! _

_~Nakia_


	7. Standing Apart: Yuri

_Sorry that it has been so long, but I finally got around to writing again! I have just had such a busy week…or two...or four. Life interfered with my writing. Anyways…_

_This one is called 'Standing Apart – Yuri' And yes, that does mean that there is another part to this, from Flynn's point of view! …This part is right after the defeat of Belius in the Coliseum, when Yuri and the group are escaping Nordipolica and they run into Flynn._

**STANDING APART**

**YURI**

_**Summary: Sequel to 'Standing Against You'. He honestly believed that I could kill him, didn't he?**_

A sharp pain struck me in the chest when I heard his words. _Would I kill him too?_ Did he really think that way? I knew instinctively that that night back in Mantaic had changed things between us, but I honestly never thought that he would ever consider the possibility that I would harm _him_.

A regretful sigh left my lips. And then I struck back in heartache without even thinking. I nearly threatened him. I closed my eyes and leaned my head back against the sturdy wooden frame of the Fiertia. How could I have said such a harsh thing to Flynn? Even implying for a single instance that I had it in me to harm him at all, how stupid could I be?

I held onto the last fragment of hope within me that Flynn knew better. That he would have instinctively realized that I was lying, lashing out in my anger at him.

A small part of me chastised myself. How could he have known? I haven't really given him any information that could have contradicted my terrible statement. He probably _did_ think that I could harm him. Even kill him.

That thought alone made my heart skip a beat and being to ache with a pain I hadn't felt since the day I left Flynn. I had thought, hoped, that he would have more faith in me.

Another sigh left my lips before I could stop it. I could only be grateful, in a cruel way, that everyone else had their own problems to deal with right now and had left me alone. Judith leaving, Rita and her blastia fixation, Raven and Harry, Karol and the guild, and Estelle…

Guilt tore through me. I should be trying to help Estelle right now. She needed someone. I glanced down at my arm for a moment, remembering my near careless and rash method of bringing her around to her senses before. What would Flynn have thought about me doing that? I could already feel my anger growing at the thought of him pulling such a move.

The feelings froze in my chest. But then…he doesn't care for me like that anymore, does he? He couldn't. Not thinking that I could kill him if such an opportunity presented itself.

I could feel the familiar stinging sensation behind my eyes that foretold tears, but I shoved them back. I would not cry over him. Not even faced with this pain. It wasn't worth it.

So what if Flynn honestly believed that I could raise my blade to him in earnest? I hadn't shown him anything to contradict that thought. It was only logical to conclude that. This was my own fault. I just had to confront it and accept it like I always have with anything else that I've done wrong.

Flynn doesn't have any more feelings left for me. That's fine. He didn't need them to begin with. He's him, and I'm me. And him without me is so much better off. This was a _good_ thing. If he thought that I had become so corrupted in my thinking, then he wouldn't try to be any closer to me.

I nodded my head to myself. Yes, this was for the best. This was the final push we needed, the final push to tear us apart. I could still hold feelings for him and do what I could to protect him, but without the repercussions of him having any feelings for me that could harm him. This was what I had been wanting for so long now.

I felt the small, sad smile light up my face.

Finally, I could love him and not hurt him anymore.

With that worry finally resolved, I pushed Flynn from my mind and turned to make my way up to the deck to help my friends with their problems.

My mask was stronger than ever now, but I swear, somewhere deep inside, I felt some part of me dying as I pushed the thoughts away.

….

_Sorry it's so short but I really wanted it to be more…emotional and hurt than lengthy. Plus there is another part to this. Flynn. I've never wrote his perspective before so I'll be wanting your opinions on it! As always, thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it!_

_~kia_


	8. Standing Apart: Flynn

_Ok…so here's, for the first time, Flynn's POV! I have no idea how good this one will be, so just bear with me, alright? _

**STANDING APART**

**FLYNN**

_**Summary: Companion to 'Standing Apart – Yuri' I knew that he would never hurt me, but when he said I was just like what he'd come to expect of the empire…**_

Yuri and I have always been good friends. When we first met, all those years ago on the streets of the Lower Quarter, we just seemed to click. Oh sure, we were different. As night and day. But I really think that was what brought us together. We got along so well _because _we were so different. We completed each other.

Then, as we grew up, we grew closer. I think I could tell you the exact moment he fell in love with me, in fact. I know I could tell you the exact moment I fell in love with him…

He's always been special. Strong, honest, and brave. Qualities that I once truly admired. Qualities that I _still _admire, and I have no doubt that I always will.

When he left me alone in the Knights, I was broken, in mind, heart and soul. What was I without Yuri? I had spent most of my life by his side; what one did, the other did; where one went, the other followed. Then suddenly, he had practically vanished from my side. But, I put forth every effort I could into making us work out when he finally confessed that he was quitting the Imperial Knights. I had known that nothing I could have said would have stopped him, so I accepted it.

It was difficult, but we made it work.

Then…

…he left me.

I know why. I've always known. That idiot thinks I don't, but it wasn't that hard to connect the dots. We were still managing fairly well when the murder happened in the lower quarter. Yuri tried to hide his hatred for the Knights and their inaction, for my sake I assumed, but I could see clearly what he was planning, so when we found the body two days later, I wasn't surprised.

I was surprised, however, when he came up to me a few days later and ended things between us. Then, I understood why. I never liked it and wished he would see that I still love him regardless, but I did understand.

…..

Every time we met afterwards, it just wasn't _my _Yuri. I saw those walls he built around himself, but I thought that they would fade with time. I had just thought that it was his way of coping with killing a man, so I let it be. I always imagined things would work themselves out.

And when we met up that night in Capua Nor, I had to force my anger to bubble up and hold steady. Because, finally…

…finally he let down those walls. I was overjoyed. _Things are going to get better, now._ I had thought to myself. Then, thanks to my utter idiocy, I fought with him, and those walls returned. But what was I supposed to do? I was a knight, and, regardless of reason, he was a criminal. I had never been so conflicted as I was the moment I let him go free.

I tried to come to terms with things. What was happening with Yuri and how to fix this rift between us. I really did. But I couldn't spend all my time focusing on him and him alone. I know he doesn't do that with me.

If he even thinks about me at all anymore…

…..

Then…

He killed Cumore.

I _watched_ him kill Cumore.

I stood close enough to hear Cumore's cries for help and Yuri's cold refusal. I can still remember clearly those callous words that _couldn't have possibly _comefrom _my_ Yuri. But they did. And he seemed…

…proud…

That was when I realized… those walls that surrounded him weren't to help him recover.

Because he didn't regret.

It nearly tore me apart to hear that when he spoke to me.

My Yuri, my love…

…a murderer.

I was an Imperial Knight. How was I to react to that? As I fought through my emotions stiffly that night, I know I chose the wrong option, to draw my sword on him. I have never been so grateful for an interruption as I had been when Sodia announced we had to leave. I had nearly…

…What would I have done without Yuri?

…

Continuing on, trying to forget about him, to _do my job_, I went along with the blockades that Alexei ordered. I did just what I was told, throwing all my energy into following my orders. I needed to get my mind off him.

And it was just my damned luck that during the attack on Nordopolica, I ran into him yet again.

I knew that he would never harm me. Even as children he was fiercely protective of me, but I was still so angry with him. And hurt. How could he become _this_! I just wanted _my_ Yuri back.

And so, I lashed out. I should have expected his harsh reply, that he would kill me as well if I became a villain. Yuri had always been quick to yell out harsh things when in pain. I knew he was lying, but as he ran off with his friends, I never turned back once to look at him, too…hurt…angry…confused…to do anything right then.

I should have though. I should have told him that I was sorry. That I didn't mean it. That I _knew_ that he would never hurt me.

But I didn't.

And I swear some part of me died right then.

…..

_Wow. It may just be me, but Flynn was surprisingly a very easy character to write. I expected it to be much harder. And I sort of included things from the beginning and mixed them in too. Hope it made sense to you all! Be sure to let me know what you thought of Flynn!_

_As always, thanks for reading!_

_~KIA_


	9. Side Story: Yuri's Destruction

_This is a side story to my 'STANDING SERIES'. This isn't based off of a Flynn/Yuri relationship, but just simply on the feelings Yuri has after helping kill Don Whitehorse. This is an angsty piece with no pairings present (expect for the assumed past-Flurri pairing that has existed throughout this series). If you're only looking for a slashy part, then skip this chapter._

**SIDE STORY: YURI'S DESTRUCTION**

_**Summary: Side story to 'Standing Series'. It was in that one single moment that Yuri felt all of his walls that he had built up, and all of the strength of his mask, shatter.**_

The night dredged on slowly throughout the quiet city of Dahngrest. The only sound that could be heard echoing through the desolate town was the heartbroken cries of its citizens. A great tragedy had struck them earlier that evening. A good man died for the safety of his people, for the sake of this town. Don Whitehorse had killed himself in the effort of keeping peace between the guilds. The whole of the city mourned his loss, but none more so than one single young man sitting on the roof of the local inn, cut off from the rest of the world.

Yuri Lowell sat alone in a place he was sure that no one would think to look. There wasn't even a possible way up to the roof that anyone would be able to see, and the height was too great for anyone to notice him from the ground. Finally, he could have the much needed privacy he required.

He laid his body back to rest on the rough patterns of the rooftop. It was hard and unyielding on his beaten body, but he relished the feeling all the same. It served as a reminder of what he had done; the crime he had committed that night. A deep sigh left his mouth that seemed to echo in the stillness of the night. He had killed a man.

It wasn't the first time he had done such an act, and the man had already been dying from the gut wound he had inflicted upon himself. Another sigh escaped his lips. But that didn't change what he had done. He killed a good man. A great man. Someone who an entire city looked up to, who his own young friend, Karol, looked up to and tried to emulate. Someone that he, himself, had admittedly admired.

And he killed him.

A sudden shudder of pain ripped through Yuri's frame. The emotional struggle of the past few days was quickly catching up with him. Belius, Flynn, and now the Don; everything seeming to culminate up into this one moment of agony.

A stinging sensation began to appear behind his eyes as Yuri took a quick intake of breath that he would have never admitted to being a pained gasp. He shut his eyes tightly against the stinging, begging that it would fade as usual, but to no avail. He slung an arm over his eyes in a last ditch effort, hoping that somehow it would block the tears from being shed.

As salty drops of water slowly began trickling their way down his face, Yuri had to admit to himself that it wasn't working.

A sob so quiet one had to strain to hear it broke from Yuri's mouth. He furrowed his eyebrows in anger at his own actions. He hadn't cried in years. How could something so necessary cause him this much pain? He knew, just as well as the Don did, that his death had been necessary for the guilds to continue living in harmony with each other. So why did it hurt this bad?

Another, louder, sob left his lips as he tried to convince himself that crying wasn't necessary. He had done what needed to be done, just like he had with Ragou and Cumore. This wasn't any different.

Except…it was. Ragou had been a murderer, a corrupt official who used his position to torture and kill even women and children. He deserved to die, and he deserved a much slower and more painful death than he had received. Cumore had been a torturer and indirect murderer, possibly more if one considered the things he did that Yuri wasn't aware of, and he deserved the pain of death as well. He deprived children of their parents and sent people out to a slow, unworthy death in the middle of a scorching desert. Those two he killed because they would have kept killing others if he hadn't intervened.

Even the man from so long ago in the lower quarter who had killed a poor old woman had deserved at least some measure of the pain he inflicted, if not the full effect of death.

But Don Whitehorse…he didn't deserve to die. He never deserved that ending. He led his people to the best of his abilities and took good care of those that needed him.

A broken cry that Yuri tried to hold back, but failed, echoed in the night, blending in with the cries of the other townspeople. His mind trailed back to his friends in a desperate attempt to distract his mind.

Rita and Estelle would be consoling each other right now. Rita would be strong for Estelle and would help her understand that this was not her fault. Estelle's heartache would force Rita to recover much quicker than she would alone. They were good for each other. They helped carry the other when things got tough.

Raven would be out there helping Altosk accept the truth that the Don was gone. Harry in particular would need advice. Not comfort, but hope that things would get better even without his grandfather. Raven could provide that.

Karol, the poor kid, would be off on his own somewhere, hopefully with Repede. Repede may not be able to offer words of encouragement, but he could offer the silent comfort that Yuri was sure the kid needed. Comfort that he should have provided himself, that he_ would_ provide as soon as he could collect himself again. He wouldn't allow this pain to take control of him when he was still needed.

And Karol needed him.

With that thought, Yuri forced his arm down from his eyes and starred up at the night sky. He could feel the dampness on his cheeks drying in the cool breeze. Stubbornly, he wiped at the trails of dried tears, trying to erase them, pretending they had never existed. He needed to be strong for Karol right now.

Yuri wasn't stupid, not by a long shot. He was well aware that Karol looked up to him and cared for him just like he had with the Don. Karol was hurting far more than he was right now and he needed to be there for him. With a few blinks to remove the last of the tears, Yuri stood up.

Standing up against the darkness and pain of the night, Yuri made his way off the roof, knowing that things would never be the same. The pain that he had suffered, that he had made everyone else suffer through would never fade. They all, including him, would have to move on from this.

Yuri tried to fix a familiar laid-back expression on his face as he set off to find Karol. No one needed to know what he had been doing prior to comforting Karol. With that thought firmly set in his mind, he took off to find Karol.

…

_Well? I tried a third-person pov rather than the first-person I usually use. It was only for this one side story so if you didn't like it, then you don't have to worry. It was a one-time thing. I wanted this to show that no matter how strong Yuri tries to appear, he can break just as easily as everyone else._

_And I'm sorry that Flynn didn't get anything more than just a passing thought, but if you remember in the last one, Yuri is trying to not think of Flynn much anymore. _

_~kia_


	10. Standing Again

_Ok, so I've gotten just a touch out of practice with writing over the past couple weeks, but I'm confident that this one will be alright! (Also, let me know how you liked the Side Story I added in!) This one is based right after the group leaves Myorzo in search of the missing Raven and Estelle, land in Yormgen, and meet up with Flynn._

_Keep in mind that this is the first time that Yuri has really seen Flynn since their argument where Yuri said that he would kill Flynn if he became a villain. _

**STANDING AGAIN**

_**Summary: Sequel to Standing Apart. After all this time, it was Alexei behind everything? How could Flynn not know about this? Come on Flynn! How could you not know?**_

Alexei? All this time, it was Alexei? Distantly I heard Yeager speaking, though I could comprehend his words at the moment. Alexei. _He's _the one who was behind everything? _Everything_ that we suffered through…because of him.

"Go after Alexei and Yeager!"

Inwardly, I felt my walls breaking down.

"Come on, Yuri!"

And my perfect mask, crumble away.

"Yuri?"

How…how could this have happened?

"Yuri Lowell!" The sudden shout towards me dragged me out of my thoughts. It was that woman that followed Flynn, Sodia, I think. I blinked at her sword shoved in my face. When had she even drawn her weapon? "Give yourself up!"

I closed my eyes slowly and reopened them just as slowly, then shoved her to the side and stepped closer to Flynn. I narrowed my eyes at him when he averted his eyes. Did he think so little of me to hurt him right now? Even if he believed me capable of killing him, did he honestly believe that I would do such a terrible act _right now?_ The confusion and anger filling me covered the hurried words of my friends planning out the attack of Alexei.

My only focus right now was Flynn. He…he had helped Alexei, didn't he? Maybe…that meant that he…but then he seemed just as angry at Alexei as we were. Damnit. What was the truth here?

My gaze hardened on him as I barely heard Rita calling out to me. I'm sure that his flinch went unnoticed by everyone else. I just happened to be looking for it or I'm sure that I would have never seen it. Hesitantly, his eyes reached mine.

"Yuri…"

A sting of pain hit my heart at his tone, but I shoved it aside and took a step closer. My feelings for him didn't change what had happened.

"…Flynn." I kept my voice as hard as steel and I clearly saw the etching of pain crossing his face at the unusual tone. "A word?"

His eyes stayed focused on mine for a second longer than was necessary, but then nodded and spoke in a tone that completely betrayed what I knew he was feeling.

"Very well. Let's talk over there."

I watched the way his body moved as he walked away from me. Unwillingly, my eyes continually strayed to the muscles in his back clenching beneath the armor and the soft sways of his legs. He was always so graceful. Sensing where my thoughts were headed, I jerked my eyes back up to the back of his head as he stopped and turned to face me. Those bright blue eyes met mine and I turned my back to him and took a deep breath.

"Just what the hell are you doing? What happened to advancing as a knight and fixing the empire from within?" I suddenly turned back to face him, knowing my eyes burned like lava. How could he have just accepted this? "You've been nothing more than a damn puppet on Alexei's string."

Another slight flinch flew through his body and my resolve hardened even further. He deserved to hear this and stand firm through the chastising. I would not back down just because I…my glare hardened.

"Don't you dare tell me that the Don and Belius died for nothing more than that! He was there working along side you this whole time, Flynn! How could you possibly not know?" I finished my rant and stared him down. Say something Flynn. Tell me that you never noticed, that you were simply just used. Tell me that you're…

"I'm sorry…"

…tell me that you're sorry…

I turned my head to the side, not wanting to look at him as I felt my anger already beginning to fade. How is it that I've never been able to stay mad at him?

"Why, though? Did you go along with it because Ioder trusted Alexei?" I closed him eyes, not sure whether I wanted a positive or a negative answer. I wasn't looking at Flynn so I couldn't see his facial expressions when he answered.

"His Highness is not to blame. I had total confidence in Alexei. The responsibility is mine."

My mind drifted back to when I was in the Knights with Flynn. Alexei _was_ a decent enough man then, at least, he definitely seemed that way. With an almost distracted mind, I spoke again, thinking out loud.

"So your pursuit of the apatheia at Nordopolica was on Alexei's orders, I presume." I wasn't really asking him, but he answered anyway.

"Yeah…"

I let out a sigh, already calming down, knowing that I couldn't change what happened. We just had to move forward from this. But first I needed to know everything.

"You'd better start talking. Tell me what happened. There's no reason to worry about exposing the 'Commandant' now."

When I returned my gaze back to Flynn, I saw his eyes watching me, cautiously and carefully, as though he was studying me, gauging my emotions. Apparently whatever he saw, he approved of, because I could almost feel the tension easing away. He seemed…calmer when he spoke.

"The conversion of Heliord into a military installation, the abuse of the residents at Mantaic….All of Cumore's activities, the forbidden development of new blastia…All of these were carried out under the Commandant's…" Flynn paused for a second, and in the single instant, I saw a terrible pain cross his face at his own words. Flynn…it's alright…I'm not going to be angry at a slipup like that. It's habit, not respect.

But Flynn recovered well, just like I knew he would, and continued.

"…under Alexei's ordes."

"But all it's done for you is help you lose sight of your original intentions." I couldn't help my interruption and immediately felt guilty after saying it. Just when things were starting to get a little better…I held back my sigh but turned my head. I had to correct that comment.

"Not that I have much right to preach to you, after I let them run off with Estelle like that." I hated admitting to it, but it was true.

"No." Flynn's word was so stiff that it cause me to look back to him. Was he angry? But he continued without pause. "That never would have happened if I hadn't been blind to Alexei's true nature. I had grown far too used to simply obeying orders like a good knight, even when I doubted them. It was my lack of thought that brought this about."

My breath caught in my throat. Flynn…really was blaming himself. Instinct took over and I moved my foot forward, ready to bring him into an embrace that I knew he needed. I saw his eyes widen slightly, recognizing my movement.

"Since when is moaning and whining part of a knight's job description?"

Damn. I froze, my foot still in midair. I had forgotten that Flynn and I weren't alone. We couldn't do this here. I quickly put my foot back down.

What was I thinking? We couldn't do this at all! Flynn didn't care for me like that anymore and he thinks that I could…

…but if that was true…

…then why was he looking at me like that?

"You impudent…!" The little Apple Head spoke up, bringing me back to reality, and Flynn too apparently.

"No, it is as she says. I must shoulder this responsibility. It is up to me to rescue lady Estellise." Wait. What? "Witcher, Sodia…until then, help Yuri and his friends protect Master Ioder."

"Whoa, what?" he was kidding, right? But the look in his eyes said that he was completely serious. Damnit Flynn!

"I was unable to prevent the Royal Guard from abducting Her Highness. I am duty-bound to correct this wrong by saving her." You damned idiot. That wasn't your fault at all! It was mine!

"Captain! What should be done about His Highness? If anything were to happen to him, the empire…" Good girl, little Sodia. For once you have a bit of usefulness, don't you? Distract Flynn. He's not going anywhere near Alexei. Saving Estelle is my job. Brave Vesperia's job.

"I know. That's why this brigade is concentrating all our efforts on ensuring his safety." Flynn spoke so damn calmly.

"But Captain…!" Damnit. This was never going to end, was it? Fine then. Sorry Flynn.

"Damnit, Flynn!" I yelled out, catching his, and everyone else's, attention. "I didn't yell at you to have you turn around and start telling me what to do. Brave Vesperia's going to rescue Estell. You've got your own things to worry about. Y'know, like…taking care of the little prince and all that."

"Yuri…!" I gave Flynn a hard look that just dared him to try something.

"Captain, we don't have a moment to spare. We should return to Master Ioder." That Sodia woman said pressuring Flynn. Normally I would have interrupted her. I didn't like the way she spoke to Flynn very much, but right now it was in my favor.

"…All right." Flynn conceded. Good.

As he turned to walk away, I suddenly had a flashback to that night in Nordopolica. But then…

…he stopped.

"Yuri. Thanks."

I knew that I should have kept it to myself. I knew that everyone could see. I knew that if anyone found out, things would get ugly. I knew all that.

But I just couldn't help that big smile that covered my face.

"Same here."

…..

_Dang. I wasn't sure that I would ever finish that! It was just so time consuming! Well, actually it only took me about an hour to write, but I was tired while writing so I kept hoping it would end and that made it seem longer._

_So…we have a little bridge of happiness forming between our lovely love-birds! YAY! I think Yuri needed a little good news after what happened with the Don and then Estelle's kidnapping._

_As always! Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it!_

_~Kia_


	11. Standing Disbelief

_Ok, so it's been a while! But I'm still here with another chapter! This time it is at Baction where the group has been attack and has fallen. Then…Cue the Flynn Brigade! Once again, dedicated to little rosebud because I still haven't gotten to read and review her new story and I'm so sorry!  
><em>

**STANDING DISBELIEF**

**Summary:**_** Sequel to 'STANDING AGAIN'. What does she mean? Every single time I've been with Flynn, he's been himself…**_

I opened my eyes, waking at the sound of swords clashing violently against each other and bodies falling harshly against the stone ground that I, myself, was already lying upon. What the hell happened? My blurred vision took in the fuzzy images of soldiers bring down other soldiers, the fallen soldiers that I could only assume were Alexei's by the color of their uniforms.

Wait, the color of those uniforms…were those…._Flynn Brigade?_

What the hell was going on?

As my vision began to clear, I found that I recognized their voices. Damnit. Why did it have to be those two?

"Get up! How long do you plan on lying around?"

I let out a groan of disapproval as I pressed my hands against the cool stone and pushed myself upwards. A wave of dizziness overtook me as I struggled to remain upright.

"Uh…? You're Flynn's…" I tried to communicate my confusion to the woman, but I bit my tongue back. That didn't matter if she was Flynn's soldier or not.

"What are you doing here?" I asked instead.

Then the little one stepped forward. What was his name again? I shook the thought from my head, figuring that I must have fallen on it when we were attacked. I _did _have one hell of a headache.

"These were the captain's orders. He sent us here when he became aware of Heracles' movements." I watched as the little brat folded his arms and raised his head condescendingly.

"You should show some gratitude for the Captain's foresight."

A short burst of anger flowed through my veins. Did Flynn really have that little confidence in us?

"I swear, that guy… You tell Flynn we don't need him sticking his nose where it doesn't belong"

I almost regretted my words. Mentally, I shook my head. We _did_ get beaten down after all. But still…we would have found a way. He should have had more confidence in us.

I was so wrapped up in my inner musings that I almost didn't hear the woman, that _Sodia,_ speaking.

"Our Captain hasn't wavered an instant in carrying out his duties since speaking with you." She took a step forward and scrunched up her nose, clearly not impressed with our guild.

"But just look at you. After all that boasting you did. Pitiful."

My gut sank at her words as a fire ripped through my stomach. How dare she…! I already know she's right! I don't need her words to remind me of that! I shoved myself up the rest of the way, not wanting to look any weaker in front of her.

"Sorry, but unlike your precious Captain, we aren't perfect."

My words echoed in my ears. How right they were. We really _were_ no match for Flynn.

I set my face and turned back to my friends before I let my mind stray down that path again.

"Hey, you guys all right?"

One by one, my fallen comrades slowly made their way to their feet and, shakingly, stood without any help. Good. We needed at least a little stability to show that stuffy woman.

"Uhh… Huh? What are they…?" Rita began to question. I sighed in my head and cut her off before we had to go through those annoying introductions again. At the very least, my teammates didn't need to hear that from those two.

"Apparently we had some help. Flynn sent them here." I summarized for her.

"…How can someone like you…" Sodia spoke quietly, yet strong, her voice cutting through the silence and forcing me to turn back to her. She stood stoically, her posture rigid and stiff in what looked to be restrained anger. What was she…?

"How can the Captain possibly consider someone like you his friend?" Her voice called out, anger clearly evident. She continued on with barely a breath.

"Our Captain is the ideal to which we all aspire. He's the epitome of an Imperial Knight. And yet!" Her voice caught for a second before she spoke again, attracting my full attention.

"For some reason when he's with you, he is not himself. Just like this last time…"

My voice caught in my throat and I struggled to hide my surprise. He is not himself? What the hell was she talking about? Every single time that I've been around Flynn he's been the Flynn that I remember. How is he…? How is he when he's with them? I swallowed and tried to reign in my control over my emotions at least enough to come up with a plausible and believable retort. I always had a retort! How can I not have one now?

"Whatever." Oh yeah. Real intelligent there.

"If you're looking for someone to have a heart to heart with, go bug Apple Head over here. We don't have time to sit around and play guidance councelor for you." My head was still so consumed with Flynn that I only heard a sound of indignation from the Apple Head but not exactly what it was begin said. I was so sure that Flynn had put me behind him completely. Does he…Does he still have feelings for me? Does he still…

…love me?

"That's it!" Her shout and stance quickly grabbed my attention. Damnit! I needed to focus on this! Not Flynn.

Flynn…

"Sodia, no, don't! Sodia!" The little Apple Head shouted as he stood in front of her path. Curious.

Sodia released her blade from her hand and righted her posture. Typical noble.

"…Listen well, Yuri Lowell. Your very existence is hurting our Captain. Stay away from him!" I watched as she walked away, my mind so confused. My existence was hurting Flynn? But how? I had been so careful to put as much distance between us as possible. Maybe she was wrong? But then…why would she have thought that he wasn't himself around me…

"Um, Flynn also wanted me to give you this message." I turned my attention back on the brat, wondering what he could possibly say from Flynn.

"Take Care."

I felt a rush of blood flowing up to my face at those words, somehow knowing that they were meant for me more than for my teammates. I didn't even hear his words as he finished and ran off after his own teammate.

"Yuri…" Karol's voice cut through my thoughts though and brought me out of my embarrassed stupor. Had Flynn really had me so mesmerized without even being here?

"All right, let's go after Alexei. We've got to move quickly." I said cutting him off. There's no time to be dwelling on these thoughts. We had a job to do. I have to rescue Estelle.

…Because Flynn wants me to.

….

_Okay. So it's been such a long time since I've updated and I'm so sorry about that! But I have had so many emergencies lately that I just haven't had time to write at all! And! I can't find my Tales of Vesperia game! So I had to look this scene up on Youtube. XP hope that it at least comes close to my earlier works._

_KIA_


	12. Standing Firm

_Ok, So its been a while…A long while…_

_I'm so sorry!_

_But! I had lost my Tales game and I just recently found it and was able to actually continue my story! For those of you who are still willing to read, I am planning on doing more of a regular update with this series._

_Ok, so this one is after everyone was blasted away from Estelle, landed in Capua Nor, travled through to Halure and then…Yuri ventures forth on his own to Zaphias. Ok, caught up? Good! On to the story!_

**STANDING FIRM**

_**Summary: Sequel to "STANDING DISBELIEF" A job nobody wants to do. It may as well be the story of my life. I'm sorry Flynn, but I have to put you in the back of my mind right now. Maybe afterwards though…**_

Throughout it all, Flynn, Alexei, Estelle, I have managed to be strong and do what has to be done. This is…

…just another job nobody wants to do.

With only my sword at my side I crept out into the dark of the night and headed through the hordes of refugees inhabiting Halure, Repede faithfully at my side. It's amazing as to how many there really are. And how disgusting that I can find not a single member of the lower quarter here. 'They did all they could' Sure they did. If they had really done all they could then my people would be here, safe with all the other people of Zaphias.

A voice cut through the night and stopped me in my tracks.

"Are you going out along?" Ioder. The would be emperor. I turned and held my gaze at him, tightly trying to hold on to my resolve, something that I found was much easier when Flynn wasn't near.

"I don't think that's any of Your Highness's concern. I want to know how things are in the lower quarter, so I'm just gonna go take a look." The lie burned through my teeth, leaving a terrible taste in my mouth. A wave of nausea swam through me as I thought about my real reasons.

The Highness's voice drove me from my thoughts again, "The council has decided to bring formal charges of criminal conspiracy against Alexei. The knights are currently forming a strategy for reentering the capital from Deidon Hold."

"With all that aer in the city?" My mouth spoke before I actively thought about it, "I doubt they'll get very far."

A silence overcame us for a moment and then,

"…Estellise is with Alexei, isn't she?"

"How did…" How could he possibly know about that? I can hardly imagine Flynn stopping to inform Ioder about that bit of information with all this going on. But then, she wasn't with us this time…

"So you caught on, huh? I wondered why you didn't bring her up earlier."

"What do you intend to do about her?" Damn. That was the one question that I didn't want to hear from anyone right now.

"What do you mean?" I asked, playing dumb.

"…All those who carry the imperial blood possess a certain power. In most of us it is too faint to be of use, but I have heard that hers is extraordinary." He glanced downwards and had a soft smile on his face, he must care a great deal about our sweet Princess. Then again, I suppose, she is family to him, sharing the same imperial blood.

"I'm sure it was for this reason that the Council threw their support behind her."

I swallowed and spoke, "Why are you bringing this up now?"

He raised his head back up and looked me straight in the eyes. I couldn't help but think that he would make a fine Emperor.

"Isn't this current disaster being caused by her power?" He spoke calmly and clearly. Yeah. Very good qualities for an Emperor.

Reguardless, I narrowed my eyes at him and his insinuation, not matter how true it was.

"So what if it is?"

He held my gaze as he spoke, "The Knights may have to…" His voice caught.

"You're aware that defeating Alexei may not be enough." Hm…so even the great Emperor-To-Be can't bring himself to say it.

I shook my head and spoke, more to myself than to the young prince.

"That's not going to happen." I turned, ready to walk away when he spoke again.

"…Because you'll do it yourself?" I froze, unable to simply leave as he spoke.

"Flynn told me about you. That you always try to carry far too much on your own shoulders." Hm… so Flynn talks about me to the young Prince? Interesting. This just adds another piece to Flynn's puzzle. I took a deep breath and cleared my head though. This wasn't the time for Flynn. I could figure all this out after we've managed to stop Alexei.

Then Flynn…maybe we could try again…

…maybe…

"You can just tell him we'll be fine without the help."

"But why?" Damn, this nosey Prince just won't shut up.

"I thought I told you, this isn't your concern." I lifted my foot, ready to leave when he spoke again.

"That sword…" Ah, Dein Nomos. Right…I really hope that he doesn't think that I stole this, I don't need anything else added to my list of crimes…

"Perhaps you are just the person it was waiting for." Well…that was unexpected. But it made no difference. I needed to leave now, before any of the others notice my absence. I narrowed my eyes and steeled my voice.

"Keep talking and I'll try it out on you."

"…Forgive me." Good. With that said, I walked away, heading towards the Quoi Woods. If the Knights were in Deidon Hold, there was no way that I would be able to pass through. This was the only way that I, for sure, wouldn't have to face Flynn. He just makes me too weak and I have to be strong for this.

I can be weak when this is over.

…...

The Quoi Woods brought back so many memories that I wasn't ready to deal with right now with the thought of everything looming ahead.

I leaned back against the rubble and rested my head.

"You mind keeping an eye out Repede?" I asked, already knowing that my companion could be trusted to watch over me. With an agreeing bark, I shut my eyes and fell asleep, for a moment, forgetting about all the terrible troubles occurring in the world right now and, for the first time in years, openly and willingly let myself dream about a future with Flynn laying beside me again.

...

_Alright, so thats it for this chapter. Not sure when the next one will be done because I promised someone that I would work on another story chapter for Matt's Beginning after I posted this, but have faith my readers! I shall return with more Flynn/ Yuri goodness!_

_~Kia.  
><em>


End file.
